Always and Forever
by PotterPanther23
Summary: When Dean returns from hell, Sam isn't the only one he wants to see. This is a marriage one shot between Sarah Singer (Bobby's daughter) and Dean. Intense fluff, discreet implication of smut. First one-shot! Read and Review please!


Sarah Singer woke up in a cold sweat with one name on her lips- Dean. She sat there in the dark, feeling every muscle in her body quiver as we waited for the anxiety to wash over her. As her breathing returned to normal, a deep sigh escaped her. There was nothing new about her nightmare. She had had the same one every night for the past four months. Every night for the past four months she'd watched as Dean was mercilessly torn to shreds and dragged to Hell. Every night for the last four months she'd snapped awake to an empty, lonely bed. But not tonight. Sarah turned her gaze to the right to find Dean Winchester fast asleep next to her. She sighed again. After four months she knew that there was no point in trying to fall asleep again. She quietly slid off the bed and padded to the door, but the squeak of the door gave her away.

Dean sat up, his eyes still squeezed shut, and asked, "Sarah what's wrong?"

Sarah smiled softly at his ruffled hair and innocent expression. "Nothing," she said quietly as she slid back into the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Dean rested his head on hers, taking in everything- the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin and her shifting muscles. Sarah buried her face into his bare chest. Even now he still smelled like his cheap cologne. Dean planted a butterfly kiss on Sarah's neck, but much to his surprise, she jumped out of the bed. Sarah grabbed Dean's shirt off the nightstand and slipped into it, trying not to make eye contact with Dean. By now he was fully awake.

"Seriously Sarah. What's going on?" Dean asked again.

The question rang in Sarah's head. What was wrong? She didn't even know where to begin. Sarah stood there shuffling her feet, trying to find something to say, until finally she blurted "Dean you died."

He looked slightly confused. "Yes…and?" It was much too early in the morning for him to try and figure out where his girlfriend was going with this.

Sarah took a deep breath and started again. "What I mean is I watched you die Dean. I lost you...and for a long time I thought that was permanent. I never dreamed that I would see you again, and it was hard, but I made my peace with it. Sam and I, we both spent so long trying to find other ways to get you back, hoping that one day we'd find you. But with each passing day, it just seemed more and more real that you were gone. And now, you're here, in front of me. That's great, don't get me wrong. No one's happier than me that you're back. I just...I don't know how to explain it really...It's just that when you came back, you changed everything. I always thought that you were gone, and that was that. But now, if you can come back from death, then that means...that means that I can lose you all over again. I can't go through that all over again. I can't lose you again. I can't-" Sarah stopped short as her voice cracked.

Dean smiled softly and walked towards her. "And now you're scared that if you get close to me again, you're only going to get hurt again."

Sarah nodded and Dean's heart shattered.

"Look Sarah I get it. I do. I've been gone for a while. Thing's change; I get that. So if you want me gone it's fine. If that's what you want I'll leave."

"What? No!" Sarah exclaimed. "What part of 'I don't want to lose you' did you not understand?"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Dean cried frustratingly. "Because I can't stay with you and not get close to you. Sarah I love you. Y-You have no idea what happened to me-what I did down there. I don't think I can even explain it, but I will say this." Dean grabbed Sarah's shoulders and pulled her close. Sarah could see the pain and panic in his eyes. Dean stared dead into her gray eyes and whispered, "My biggest fear was losing you. Everything I did, everything I endured, it was only because I thought I'd lose you."

Sarah stumbled back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess that's the hunter's life then," she said in a hollow voice. "Not much we can do."

Dean sat down next to her and placed his arm on her shoulders. Sarah sat there staring at the floor facing the cold truth.

"Either one of us could die any day, from anything, which kinda puts a wrench in staying together. And even if we did find some way, all that does is give leverage to everything out there after us."

Dean sat there silently, listening to Sarah's logic, mulling over every word. After a deafening silence, Dean said slowly, "Except it's already that way."

Sarah turned to look at him and said, "What are you talking about Dean?"

"Sarah think about it. Anyone in the world can die at any point, but that doesn't stop them from being in a relationship. The only difference is that our chances of dying are slightly higher."

Sarah scoffed and said dryly, "Yeah. _Slightly_."

Dean ignored her and continued. "As for leverage, we already love each other and everything out there knows it. The damage is already done, so we might as well make the most of it."

Sarah shook her head and said, "What's your point Dean?"

He jumped off the bed and began rummaging through the nightstand drawer, muttering to himself.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Come on Bobby...don't tell me there's nothing in here...come on...aha! Yes!"

He pulled out a scrap piece of copper wire and Sarah stared at him in disbelief.

"You've officially lost your mind," she joked.

Dean turned his back to her and began fiddling with the wire. Finally he turned around again and held in his hands a very crude circle of wire. Before she could react he was down on one knee with Sarah's left hand in his.

"Dean what the hell-"

"Sarah Noel Singer, will you marry me?"  
Sarah sat there in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean's expression morphed as he snapped, "Look at me and tell me I'm kidding."

She sucked in a sharp breath and said, "Not kidding. Ok, wow. Dean, I don't know if this is such a great idea-"

"Will you marry me?"

Sarah smiled and said, "Yes you Idjit"

Dean grinned like an idiot as he sprung up from the floor and pinned Sarah to the bed. His lips met hers as they sealed the proposal. She never wanted the kiss to end, but when Dean pulled away for air, she couldn't help but smile as he slid the ring on her finger. Dean tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "God you're so beautiful."

"Careful Dean," Sarah smirked. "You still have to deal with my dad who's right next door."

"Yes, but that's tomorrow. For now," Dean flashed a devilish grin. "I've got something else planned."

She laughed as both of them tumbled off the edge of the bed, with Dean landing on the floor with a thud and Sarah on top.

"I've wanted to hear that laugh for so long." Dean said quietly.

She smiled and whispered, "Welcome home Dean."

It wasn't her dream wedding. Her gorgeous designer dress was a lacy white sundress she had dug up from the bottom of her duffel. Her ever so fancy hair-do consisted of her brown hair cascading down her shoulders in soft curls. She had no veil, just a wreath of flowers that had been given as a bridesmaid gift from Jo. There was no beautiful church, only a makeshift wedding arc that Bobby and Sam had thrown together last minute. The lush green grass was yellow and crunched under Sarah's feet. Their expensive catering was hamburgers and beer. Her prince charming stood waiting for her in Jeans and a t shirt. Yet, somehow, everything was perfect. Both of them only had one blood relative present, yet neither one felt like something was missing. When Dean saw her beaming in her white dress, he couldn't think of a time she had ever looked so beautiful.

As she walked towards him, arms linked with her father, Sarah couldn't think of a time she had ever been happier.

When Dean held that plastic gumball machine ring in his fingers, watching as Sarah outstretched her hand, he had never felt so many butterflies in his stomach.

When he slid the ring onto her finger, she had never felt more complete.

And as their lips met, sealing the bond, their promise, their vows, their love, neither one of them could imagine a moment more perfect than that.

The couple stayed outside long after everyone had gone home. Sarah and Dean Winchester sat on the dead grass, blowing dandelions and messing with the wild flowers. Sarah had made him a matching wreath, which he proudly donned. As they sat together, watching the sun set on that beautiful day, Sarah intertwined her fingers with Dean's and whispered, "Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"No matter what, we stay together."

Dean smiled and replied, "Always and forever."


End file.
